


Meeting the parents

by another_maggies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: :D, F/F, and into her life, and made them newly rich, as long as Toni has no #confirmed backstory everything is legit, brought them back to life, sue me, yes I've named Toni's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin: Cheryl meets Toni's parents. They're something else.





	Meeting the parents

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how this happened, I'm not even sure if I wrote this or it wrote itself. Anyway, enjoy :D

Toni bounced on her heels. “Babe?”

“Hm?”

“Before we go in, I just wanna say one thing.” She took a deep breath in, bracing herself. Suddenly, her hand felt hot holding her girlfriend’s. “Cheryl, my parents are…”

“Antoinette!! Finally! Your mother was about to call the police! She thought you must have gotten stuck in traffic. And you must be the infamous Cheryl Blossom I presume? Enchanté.”

Toni watched in horror as her father took Cheryl’s hand and planted a kiss onto it. Then, had she really expected him not to?

“Uh… nice to meet you, too, Mr. Topaz…?”

Never before had Toni seen her girlfriend in this state: flustered, bewildered, discombobulated.

(Admittedly, it was cute.)

“Nonsense, Cheryl! We’re basically family. Call me Anton,” Toni’s dad offered graciously as he wrapped his arm around the overwhelmed redhead and led her inside.

All Toni could do was follow.

“You can keep your shoes on if you like, Cheryl. We’re going to eat on the patio. The weather’s so nice, don’t you think?”

“Uh… yes, it is quite agreeable…”

“Wonderful!” Anton graced Cheryl with one more broad grin before he flipped his head towards the other end of the hallway. “Gabrielle, darling! The girls are here!”

His exclamation, of course, was immediately followed up by Toni’s mother popping her head out of the kitchen.

Toni should have never even offered to take her home.

(To be fair, she only did it after Cheryl took her to meet her family, which… had been an _experience_ , to say the least.)

Cheryl shouldn’t have said yes.

(And Toni hadn’t expected her to! After the Blossoms overt homophobia in the face of meeting the girl they kept insisting was ‘Cheryl’s good friend from school’ even after they had witnessed two kisses and an hour of hand holding, Toni had been sure that Cheryl would politely decline her invitation to meet the Topaz’ family.)

“How wonderful! I’m Gabriella, Annie’s mom. You must be Cheryl? Annie told us all about you.”

Toni couldn’t quite pick which option of how Cheryl could respond was worse. Spoiler alert: both were highly embarrassing.

“ _Annie_?”

“Yes,” Anton confirmed proudly. Only then did Toni realize he still had his arm around Cheryl’s shoulders. “Our Annie. Your girlfriend.”

Was he… wiggling his eyebrows?

“I told you. I’m going by Toni now,” Toni said with as much of an indifferent voice as she could muster.

“Annie, Toni, Topaz, Blossom… you will always be my baby to me.”

Did her dad just…? At this point, Toni was sure she’d die of embarrassment before the night was over.

“Oh, where are our manners! You girls must be starving after such a long day at school,” Gabriella exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Toni was not about to entertain her mom by telling her why they’d really been gone until now. (It sure as hell wasn’t school.) Instead, she nodded. “Yeah, food would be great, mom. Thanks.”

“No bother, love. You and Cheryl can just go ahead and sit outside. I made you some virgin mochitos. I hope that’s alright, Cheryl? Annie never mentioned whether you like mocktails, but she loves them, so I thought…” Gabriella trailed off, a questioning look in her eyes.

At least, the whole situation had perplexed Cheryl to the point where she didn’t just laugh out loud at the irony of Toni’s mother offering them virgin cocktails when her daughter was illegally working at a bar at least two days every week. (Not to get started on the virgin bit.)

“Oh, no, no. That sounds lovely, thank you very much.”

“It was no trouble at all. You girls enjoy while daddy helps me finish up in the kitchen.”

Before disappearing behind his wife Anton raised both arms in a shrug. “The shackles of love. But I’m sure you know all about it.” Of course, he couldn’t depart without _winking_ at Cheryl.

As soon as her parents had left, Toni exhaled soundly, bracing herself for what was to come. She closed her eyes, hands balled into fists. This wouldn’t be her first breakup caused by the crushing enthusiasm of her parents, but it certainly would be her hardest. She had really liked Cheryl…

Surprisingly, her eyes opening wasn’t triggered by the click of the front door lock, but by an arm on her shoulder.

“TT?”

Cheryl was still there, standing a foot apart from Toni, at the most, her hand on Toni’s shoulders, her eyes concerned.

“Are you okay?”

Toni raised a brow. “You’re… you’re still here?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

It felt stupid to say out loud. There was no need. Toni’s gaze towards the room from which happy chitter chatter was reaching their ears was indication enough. “I just thought…”

“Toni. Your parents are great.”

“Really?”

“Maybe they can be a bit much but compared to the homey homophobia of Thornhill...” Cheryl shrugged, squeezing her shoulder once more. “They obviously love you, and they don’t care who you date as long as you’re happy. Sounds like you’ve pretty much won the lottery to me.”

Toni swallowed. Put like that, she felt even worse.

“Now, come on. I wanna try your mom’s mocktails.”

And then Cheryl Blossom did another unexpected thing and wiggled her brows in the way Anton Topaz was known for.

“God, I love you,” Toni whispered in awe as she let her girlfriend pull her outside.

“Yeah, I know,” the redhead said, giving her a wink on top of it all, “But if we’re getting married, you’re still taking my name. Even your dad knows.”

And if Toni didn’t marry her after she said that… well, then that’s on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not dedicated to my mom who totally never is too much when meeting her kids' partners


End file.
